Naturalmente encantador
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: "Y Lily comprende lo horrible que puede ser ver a Sirius Black como una persona naturalmente encantadora, porque ese no es su papel. Su papel es ser la novia de su mejor amigo, y nada más. Pero no puede evitarlo, el sentirse así. Aunque hace lo correcto, lo obvio, como siempre. Porque ama a James, y lo de su mejor amigo no podía ser algo más."


Alice solía decírselo.

Su madre nunca le había advertido, ni tampoco su hermana. Ninguna de las dos se había encargado de aconsejarle, ni tocar el tema. Parecían suponer que se comportaría como en cualquier otra situación: utilizando la lógica para llegar al éxito.

Y era más o menos lo que había terminado haciendo. Aunque le había costado un poco llegar a esa conclusión, sabía que era la correcta. Porque James Potter era todo lo que debía pedir como novio, y mucho más de lo que sus padres habían esperado. Sí, Lily había hecho la decisión correcta, como en todo. Como siempre.

Pero aún nadie le aconsejaba. Alice se lo decía, pero no parecía querer ahondar en el tema. Quizás era demasiado complicado, incluso para su mejor amiga. Ella no tenía nada que meditar. Alice tenía a Frank, y era completamente feliz con él.

"Él es el tipo de chico del cual tu madre te advierte", murmura cada vez que Sirius Black comete alguna trastada en la sala común o el Gran Comedor, mientras unta de mantequilla su tostada.

Y Lily asiente en silencio, mientras mechones de cabello le caen sobre la cara, clara señal de que no posee ninguna convicción, aunque su mejor amiga no parece notarlo. Y se queda mirando al Gryffindor, porque lo que dice Alice siempre queda revoloteado en su mente. ¿Qué clase de chico era ese del que las madres advierten? Su madre nunca le había dicho nada. No tenía manera de encajar a Black en alguna categoría.

¿Guapo? ¿Conquistador? Le parecían adjetivos demasiado superficiales. ¿Despistado? ¿Audaz pero leal? No, era más profundo que eso. No podía ponerlo en la misma categoría en la que tenía para Remus de "reservado", porque sabía que James y él se contaban cada uno de sus más íntimos secretos. Peter era "nervioso", pero Sirius tenía más confianza en sí mismo que la mitad del colegio junto. Y James era… ¿curioso? Le encantaba descubrir qué escondía cada persona, cuáles eran las pequeñas cosas que los formaban como persona, y Potter era perfecto para eso, pues poco a poco le dejaba saber más y más sobre la persona que era.

Sirius, en cambio, con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los ojos grises y el porte despreocupado, era claramente encantador. Quien pasaba se le quedaba mirando, y él lo sabía. Pero no parecía esforzarse por posar de una manera, o sacudirse el cabello de los ojos con la mano de manera de que tu atención viajase hasta su sonrisa ladeada. Del tipo de sonrisa que te hace querer dejarlo todo para huir con él y verle sonreír toda la eternidad. No, no luchaba por ser encantador. Él era _naturalmente encantador._

Así que llegaba a la conclusión de que las madres querían que se alejasen de chicos "naturalmente encantadores". Al principio, no tenía ni la mínima idea de la razón. Luego fue recolectando pistas.

No era por lo adorable y atractivo que lograba ser, sino el daño que eso provocaba en las personas. Como cuando una de sus compañeras de cuarto llegaba llorando por la poca atención que parecía recibir de él. O de lo rencorosa que parece ser Alice en cuanto sus miradas se cruzan, cuando Black le mira con culpa. Se da cuenta de la horrible persona que se esconde detrás de ella, cuando le comunican que es una suertuda por pasar tanto tiempo con él sólo por ser la "novia de Potter, no es justo Lily, tienes a los dos, quizás a los cuatro", le gimoteaban.

Y, aunque Alice solía decírselo y ya no, aunque su familia nunca lo dijo, Lily lo comprende.

Comprende lo horrible que puede ser ver a Sirius Black como una persona naturalmente encantadora, porque ese no es su papel. Su papel es ser la novia de su mejor amigo, y nada más. Pero no puede evitarlo, el sentirse así. Aunque hace lo correcto, lo obvio, como siempre. Porque ama a James, y lo de su mejor amigo no podía ser algo más.

Sabe que Alice tenía razón, y la madre de Alice. Quizás muchísimas otras madres que han visto al chico. Había que advertir sobre él. No era bueno para nadie, ni siquiera para él mismo. Demasiado guapo, carismático, profundo… demasiado conquistador.

Sirius Black es, indudablemente, el tipo de chico del que tu madre te advierte. El demasiado fácil de perder, el cual nunca ha sido descubierto abriendo su corazón para alguien. Porque incluso él sabe que es demasiado peligroso para los demás. El chico que muere por probar, aunque sabe que sería el peor error de tu vida. Y se queda mirándole, simplemente porque no hay manera de que desaparezca de su mente.

Porque, aunque sea algo difícil de aceptar… Sirius es y será el mejor amigo de su novio. Es y será, naturalmente encantador.


End file.
